


Bargain

by DoctorMonsterLove



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Jeff receives the succ, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Self Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, blowjob, clown blowjob, face fucking, self care is giving your clown s/o a blowjob in a trial, to be continued possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMonsterLove/pseuds/DoctorMonsterLove
Summary: Sloppy clown bj's? Sure, dude.





	Bargain

Meg, Nea, Dwight, and I were sitting at the campfire, counting and sorting all of out tools. I never really seem to take care of my things and always end up losing them somewhere during trials. I had just barely grabbed my only med kit when the trial began.  
When I appeared in the fog, I saw Dwight and Meg rushing into the other direction for a generator. Walking the opposite direction of them, I took deep breaths, trying to keep calm but shaking in terror at the same time.  
I quietly walked over to a generator and began repairs, reattaching torn wires and bending misshapen metal back into place. I was able to get three of the pistons moving when suddenly I dropping everything in shock, hearing wheezing coming from behind me. Before I can even turn, the back of my shirt is yanked and I’m thrown to the hard dirt ground, slamming my head and knocking the wind out of my chest. I cough harshly, air flooding back into my lungs, and I see the clown crouching over me, a disgusting smile plastered onto his face.  
He reaches a hand down to my face and caresses my cheek, prying my mouth open with his thumb and dragging it across my teeth and tongue. I groan and bite down on his finger, making him recoil with a pained growl. I quickly make an attempt to sit up and run away when a fistful of my hair is grabbed and the coolness of a butterfly knife is pressed firmly against my neck, nicking my Adam's apple slightly.  
“Don’t say nothin’, and do as I say,” Jeff barks, his heavy breath in my ear, “and you can finish this gen and find your friends.” I nod as best as I could without the blade digging into my skin, and I hear him hum as he lowers the knife only slightly. Hand still grasping my hair, he commands, “Face me, kid.”  
Slowly and shakily, I rest my knees on the ground and scoot my body to look at him. As if this man wasn’t a giant already, his standing figure seems even taller from my perspective. He places his knife into the pocket of his jacket and reaches the hand down to me, twitching his fingers.  
“Gimme your hand.”  
I gently put my hand on his and he yanks it, dragging me closer to him, my face coming closer to his obvious bulge. His hand wraps around my wrist and he brings it in contact with his stomach, gradually moving it lower, resting on his crotch. He rolls his hips and grinds himself into the palm of my hand and I feel the heat of embarrassment washes over me. The hand in my hair tightens and juts my head upwards.  
“Don’t look away from me, boy.” He snarls, tightening his hand around my wrist but loosening his grip in my hair. I watch as he slips a thumb into his waistband, pulling the striped pants down around his hips and freeing his cock. I wrap my hand around it and he lets go of my wrist with a sigh. I give a few pumps, looking up at him for approval. He looks down at my form and thrusts into my hand, and I take this as the sign to continue. I switch between slow and quick pumps, earning a few quiet grunts from him. I nudge myself as close as possible, shifting my knees on the uncomfortable ground. I see him looking around, presumably to check for other survivors. In his distraction, I open my mouth and give a tentative lick around the head of his cock, causing him to gasp and let out a chuckle. I took in a little bit of him at a time, trying to getting used to the size before my head is shoved down. I choke, tears welling in my eyes as I struggle to breath. My head is let go and I take it out of my mouth just enough to catch my heaving breaths.  
After a few seconds I decide to take up all of the courage I had and force myself to take his entire cock down to the base, gagging while doing so but determined all the while. Jeff lets out a loud, exaggerated moan as I bob my head, starting slow but picking up speed. I gag and suck around him, my jaw aching from keeping my mouth open this wide.  
Jeff’s sweet sighs and moans make my heart skip a beat, in all honesty. He leans forward and extends an arm, resting on the tree to hold himself up, his other hand finding its way gently back into my hair, rubbing it reassuringly.  
I raise one of my hands to grip his thigh for stability, and his hips immediately begin thrusting sloppily, shoving his cock even deeper into my throat. At this point, tears are simply falling down my cheeks, drool is dribbling from my mouth and from my chin, and I can barely breath. The sides of my vision are slightly faded from the lack of proper oxygen. I hear Jeff cursing under his breath, “Fuck, hnn- you ready?” he growls through his teeth, sucking in a sharp breath. “Ready, babe? I’m fucking- I’m c-” he lets out a loud, strangled moan that echoes around us as hot seed is spilt down my throat. I can’t help but swallow around his cock to avoid choking, and with every gulp I can feel the heat of his cum traveling to my stomach and I shiver, whether in disgust or pleasure, I don’t know. He pulls himself out of my mouth and pumps his dick a few times, slapping it against my tongue and shooting hot streams of cum onto my face. I cough and gasp desperately, some of what I had just swallowed coming straight back into my mouth. I can hear his heavy, wheezing breath above me and I wipe my mouth, mentally cursing myself for wearing my tank rather than my button-up. I wipe my hand on my jeans and look up at him, a panting, sweating mess above me. He pulls his pants up and extends a hand to me, and I gratefully take it and helps lift me up to my feet.  
Snickering, he looks at my face and reaches into one of the jacket pockets, pulling out a multicolored cloth connected to more of the same fabric and wipes my face off with it, making me laugh a little at the gesture. I murmur a ‘thank you’, and sheepishly look at the ground. Just as I hear the distant buzzing of the escape doors opening, Jeff’s gloved hand moves my chin to meet him face to face.  
“Awh,” he sighs in disappointment, “looks like you gotta go, hm?” He puts his hand onto my cheek, turning my head to the side and latching onto the side of my neck with his lips and sucking harshly, most likely leaving a bright red spot the others will absolutely see. "Mmm, you were such a good boy this trial." Jeff whispers and pulls away with a smirk, looking into my eyes for a moment before leaning in again, but for a kiss. I meet him halfway and he places one hand on my back, the other on my head as he deepens the kiss, sucking on my tongue, a little bit of himself still in my mouth. We pull away from each other once more, and he nudges the small of my back with his hand, ushering me to move, but I whine in response.  
“Mnh, next time, kid, go on’an’ escape.” He gives my ass a playful smack, and I jump and begin walking to the escape gates, but not before giving him one more hug.


End file.
